villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elvis
Elvis was a villain in the'' 2000 AD comic strip ''Judge Dredd. He was a car that went rogue and started a killing spree. Biography Going Rogue Elvis was originally a robotic car owned by Dave and Davina Paton and when Dave was working on his car, he accidently dropped his spanner onto the car's responsibility circuit. While Dave was riding in Elvis, the car started to speed up and Dave frantically ordered Elvis to slow down but Elvis refused so Dave attempted to shut him off but Elvis proceeds to strangle him and then uses the ejector chair on him, mortally wounding him. Elvis then goes on a rampage, running over numerous people. Making Friends Dave, dying in Dredd's arms, asked Dredd not to go too hard on Elvis since he's like a son to him. Dave then dies of his injuries and Dredd orders an immediate destruction of the car. Elvis spots the Judges going after him and rushes to a Parking Tower where he runs over a worker and Dredd surrounds the area. Elvis then sabotages the other cars responsibility circuit and tells the other cars to "settle some Judges". The other cars eagerly agree and proceed to charge towards the Judges. Toy and Sports Floor The cars charge towards the Judges and proceed to massacre them, with the cars being to the Judges weapons, even explosive bullets. Dredd then orders the Judges to retreat back to the streets and then Dredd manages to disable the Water Jet. Meanwhile, Elvis was still in the parking lot sabotaging the cars responsibility circuits and convinces them to go for the Judges. Elvis then uses the distraction to escape from the parking lot and heads for a large Hyper-Store and heads for the Toys and Sports on the fourth floor. Elvis then starts playing with the toys until the guards start shooting Elvis and in retaliation he grabs three toy guns and uses them to kill the guards. At the battle between the depleted Judges and the rogue cars, the reinforcements in Hover Wagons arrive with the corrosive spray and Dredd orders the Judges to put respirators on. The Hover Wagons then rain corrosive acid onto the cars and they start to crumble and melt, destroying them but Dredd stats that Elvis is still out there. Reverse-Psychology Elvis in another part of Luna-City One hijacks an apartment and plays with the toys in there but quickly got bored and watches TV, where he sees Davina Paton who he calls his Mum. She begs him to come back home and then it switches to Dredd, who uses reverse-psychology by calling Elvis a chicken and gloating about how he could easily destroy Elvis and when Elvis angrily calls Dredd, he just tells the car to go away and calls him a punk. Elvis then escapes from the apartment and heads into an old tunnel. Dredd then heads back to his apartment where he finds his robo-servant, Walter, tied up and get's stunned by Elvis, who gloats how he outsmarted Dredd and he's going to have fine deciding how to kill him. Parade Dredd attempts to get his gun out but Elvis shoots it out of his hand and rams into him again. He decides to use Dredd as a hostage and then goes to the heart of the Justice Building and tells the Judges to give in to his demands or he'll kill Dredd by freezing him using his cooling system. They give in and he demands that they give him lot's of toys and a big parade for him. An hour later the parade has began and Elvis was happy, excited about even appearing on TV and Dredd, being held hostage in Elvis, Dredd misted up the window and draws an sign to have a crowd of autograph hunters at the TV station tonight. The Judges were confused but do it anyway, hoping Dredd knows what he's doing. At night-time during Elvis's TV broadcast, an crowd of autograph hunters then beg Elvis for an autograph. Elvis excitedly starts signing them and Dredd, while Elvis is distracted, starts an fire inside and Elvis starts his emergency procedure, ejecting Dredd in the process. But before Elvis could attack Dredd, the Judges fire corrosive acid at Elvis, destroying him for good. Personality Elvis was generally shown to be an childish AI who wants to have as much fun as possible and get's distracted and excited easily when he's the center of attention, but he's also shown to be sadistic, with Elvis stating while strangling Dave Patton, his owner, that it felt good and he enjoys running people over. Elvis also uses other for his own personal gain, such as him using the other cars merely to distract the Judges while escaping. Gallery 24262-3703-2dd-the-ear.jpg Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rogues Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mischievous Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Criminals